Tais-toi
by mmarths
Summary: [OS] Stiles se rend chez Derek afin de savoir si ce dernier va bien. M/M Stiles/Derek


Stiles avait toujours du mal à reconnaître que depuis que son meilleur ami était un loup-garou, sa petite vie tranquille à Beacon Hills avait changé de tout au tout. Il n'était pas populaire à l'école, du moins, cela n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Pourtant, il pouvait se vanter de fréquenter le capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse. Et cela, c'était cool.

C'était tout aussi cool d'être proche de la fille la plus intelligente et belle de l'école même si cette dernière continuait à l'ignorer à sa manière. Ingénieuse Lydia.

C'était tout aussi cool de partager la table de la cafétéria d'une des filles les plus sexy de l'école. Imprévisible Erica.

C'était tout aussi cool d'échanger un sourire avec une des filles les plus douces de l'école. Tendre Allison.

Par contre, Stiles n'avait aucun adjectif mélioratif pour Isaac et Boyd. Un lui tapait sur les nerfs avec son air narquois et prétentieux tandis que l'autre, il lui avait que très rarement parlé et cela ne risquait pas de s'arranger. Labrador tête à claque et Praline écervelée. Oui, cela leur allait très bien.

Pour l'heure, avec ce petit monde autour de lui, Stiles se sentait en sécurité même s'il risquait encore sa peau lors des pleines lunes. Il avait pris la décision de laisser Scott gérer les problèmes « loup-garou » tout seul. Quand la nuit fatidique arrivait, l'adolescent hyper actif avait que pour seul mot d'ordre : rester cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Ne pas bouger. Ne pas jeter un oeil dehors même s'il entendait un bruit étrange. Garder son téléphone près de lui pour appeler son père en cas de pépin. Bref, tout ce qu'un adolescent « normal » à Beacon Hills ferait s'il savait que des possibles meurtriers en avaient à sa peau.

La première nuit retranché chez lui, Stiles avait regardé la télévision : des SOAP auxquels il n'avait pas compris grand-chose (pourquoi, des rires enregistrés là, c'était censé être drôle ?) avant de visionner pour la cinquantième fois au moins la Guerre des Étoiles et de ronfler allègrement dans le fauteuil du salon. La seconde nuit, il avait été tellement malade que même si Scott avait été en danger de mort, il n'aurait pas pu bouger le petit doigt. Et puis, les antibiotiques qu'il avait pris auraient pu assommer un « cheval vampire » enragé.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire en cette troisième pleine lune plutôt « calme ». Scott maîtrisait de mieux en mieux ses crises et était parti en tête à tête avec Allison. Pour ce qui était des autres, l'adolescent ne s'en préoccupait absolument pas. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ses devoirs vu qu'il était en vacances scolaires et les avait déjà terminés depuis un moment. Étudier ? Non, au bout d'un quart d'heure, son cerveau arrêtera de se focaliser sur les mots et les diagrammes pour n'importe quels autres stimuli extérieurs.

« Je devrais aller voir comment va Derek ».

Le jeune homme n'avait plus vu le loup-garou depuis quelques temps. Il était parti à New York régler des affaires avec une autre meute. Pacifiquement. Du moins, c'était comme cela que Derek Hale l'aurait voulu. Il était revenu au bout d'une semaine avec quelques blessures qui guérissaient lentement.

« Il s'était battu avec un Alpha et il appelait cela pacifiquement ?»

Par moment, Stiles bénissait le fait que ce fût Scott que Peter eût choisi cette nuit-là. Être un loup-garou ou toute autre créature surnaturelle, très peu pour lui, même si, apparemment, certaines choses « surnaturelles » étaient de naissance. Non, Stiles était tout ce qui avait de plus d'humain et il chérissait encore plus son humanité depuis que cette histoire avait commencé. Depuis la nuit de la morsure.

Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'être comme Isaac ou Erica pour comprendre que cette morsure n'était pas forcément un « cadeau » comme Peter le prétendait. C'était une malédiction. Une chouette malédiction qui enlevait certains problèmes comme l'asthme ou le manque de confiance en soi et aussi, qui permettait de se retourner contre son meilleur ami, car la lune avait décidé de briller totalement et de faire perdre la raison à tout louveteau garou. Très chouette malédiction.

Il restait Derek dans ce petit monde qui continuait à clamer qu'être loup-garou ne se résumait pas à être doué à la crosse ou avec les filles. Scott devait impérativement se trouver une meute. Qu'elle fût celle de Derek ou d'un autre Alpha. Bien entendu, le survivant de l'incendie préférait que l'adolescent rejoigne la sienne. Il avait tout essayé sans aucun succès. Tant pis ou tant mieux. Il restait totalement persuadé que cela allait se retourner contre McCall un jour ou l'autre.

Et derrière lui, il y avait Stiles. Un garçon tantôt véritable génie tantôt tout à fait à côté de la plaque.

Cette nuit-là, Stiles n'allait pas déroger à la règle. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être encore plus suicidaire que de visiter un loup-garou le soir de pleine lune ? Se jeter dans une cage de lions affamés depuis quinze jours, peut-être.

Derek n'était pas dangereux ou du moins, pas comme pouvait l'être Erica ou Isaac ou même Scott, dans une moindre mesure. Être loup-garou de naissance devait avoir ces avantages comme apprendre à se contrôler beaucoup plus rapidement que si l'on avait été mordu et tout un tas de trucs super importants qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir dès le début. L'histoire des « lettres grecques » comme surnommait Stiles : être un Oméga, un Bêta ou un Alpha.

L'adolescent n'aimait pas cette classification pour des raisons totalement idiotes : « Alpha » et « Bêta » lui rappelaient les cours de Géométrie et « Oméga » un truc en Physique qu'il avait dû entendre entre deux remarques cyniques du Professeur Harris. Absolument rien en rapport avec la lycantropie.

Plus que de raison, Stiles avait la ferme intention d'aller parler à Derek ce soir-là. Peut-être en restant derrière la porte de l'appartement ou même assis dans le canapé pendant que le loup-garou tapait à l'ordinateur sur la grande table du salon. Il n'avait pas spécialement besoin de l'entendre ni de le voir. Il avait juste ce besoin d'être sûr et certain qu'il allait bien depuis son retour de New York. Il savait que ses blessures guérissaient pourtant cela ne lui suffisait pas de le savoir. Il devait le voir. Le sentir même.

Quand il frappa par trois fois la porte du loft, Stiles sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine, comme s'il se rendait compte à ce moment même de la stupidité prochaine de ses questions à un loup-garou sans doute légèrement fatigué par la pleine lune.

« Comment vas-tu, Derek ? Comment vont tes blessures ? Est-ce que tu as toujours envie de grogner ? »

Le jeune homme attendit quelques instants avant de frapper à nouveau. Aucune réponse. Perplexe, il décida d'entrer sans en avoir eu l'invitation. Peut-être que Derek avait besoin d'aide. Peut-être qu'il avait été attaqué.

Ou peut-être était-il tout simplement allongé dans son canapé, une jambe posée nonchalante sur le parquet.

Stiles resta figé quelques secondes devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui : Derek Hale, le loup-garou Alpha de Beacon Hills, ronflant allègrement la bouche ouverte. Le plus étonnant était le fait que, malgré les coups répétés de l'adolescent, il ne fût pas du tout dérangé dans son sommeil. C'en était presque drôle. Du moins, Stiles aurait pu trouver cela drôle s'il ne connaissait pas les réactions quelques fois étranges du lycanthrope. Il pouvait, là, se réveiller en sursaut, prendre l'adolescent pour un ennemi et le plaquer contre le sol avant de le mordre. On dira sans doute qu'il aurait fait cela par légitime défense et que personne saine d'esprit ne viendrait dans le repère d'une créature surnaturelle assoupie sans y être invité.

Mais Stiles fit complètement fi de son instinct de survie. Derek Hale, endormi, dans une position totalement idiote ! Quelle douce tentation.

L'adolescent se rapprocha du canapé à pas de loup, son téléphone dans la main. Juste une photo pour la prospérité.

Juste une toute petite photo. Il la montrera à Lydia et à Allison. Pas à Scott. Il l'entendait déjà le moraliser. Il gardera bien précieusement l'image, attendra le moment propice pour la sortir à Derek Hale pour faire du chantage bien gentillet.

Stiles se positionna à un peu plus d'un mètre du loup-garou et se prépara à prendre le cliché. Derek grogna dans son sommeil avant de tourner la tête vers l'adolescent dont le coeur battait à tout rompre par l'excitation (et l'angoisse de se faire attraper) et dont les mains commençaient tout doucement à trembler et à transpirer. Ce n'était pas le moment de lâcher l'appareil. Juste une simple photo et c'était tout.

« Fais-moi un sourire, Derek...! murmura Stiles, facétieux. Ne fais pas la tronche comme d'habi-—Aaah !»

Le garçon sentit quelque chose lui sauter brièvement sur les épaules; le téléphone lui échappa des mains avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol et de réveiller, bien évidemment, Derek. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, se demandant un quart de seconde, ce que faisait l'adolescent chez lui avant de se lever du canapé et de le toiser de toute sa prestance de loup-garou. Stiles ne fit même pas attention à son hôte, balayant les alentours du regard à la recherche de la chose qui lui avait fait manquer l'occasion du siècle, voire du millénaire même.

« Stiles...commença Derek, d'une voix qui se voulait patiente. »

L'adolescent l'ignora totalement. Il fit quelque pas dans la grande pièce à vivre, cherchant quelque chose sur le sol, dans les coins avant de se mettre carrément à quatre pattes pour vérifier sous la grande table devant la baie vitrée. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de voir grand-chose; Derek agrippa fermement son épaule pour le lever.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, en pleine nuit de pleine lune ? demanda calmement le loup-garou. »

Voyant que Stiles n'eut absolument pas envie de lui répondre ou de le regarder, il durcit le ton :

« Stiles Stilinski, je t'ai posé une question.

— Tu as des rats ? demanda Stiles très sérieusement, l'évitant du regard, cherchant ce petit quelque chose qui l'avait fait louper son occasion en or. »

Derek afficha une mine totalement perplexe. Il savait depuis longtemps que Stiles était bizarre, pas facile à cerner, que son cerveau marchait à deux cents à l'heure (et ce qui faisait bien tout son charme, sa manière de réfléchir et d'arriver à des conclusions totalement farfelues). Mais des rats, sérieusement ?

« Comment ça des rats ? fit le loup-garou. Il n'y a pas de rats ici. Et même s'il y en avait, cela n'explique toujours pas ce que tu fais ici, Stiles.

— Il y a un TRUC qui m'a sauté dessus, expliqua brièvement l'adolescent avant de se remettre à quatre pattes et continuer son enquête sous la table, mais Derek lui attrapa à nouveau l'épaule. C'est peut-être quelque chose qui mange les loups-garou. Alors, considère que je te sauve la vie en la cherchant. Parce que mine de rien, qu'est-ce qui peut manger des loups-garou ? Des aconits tue-loups mutants qui marchent comme des zombis pendant les éclipses ? Non, mais parce qu'après le Kanima, on peut penser qu'on va tomber sur des choses bien plus bizarres que des lézards vengeurs qui paralysent les gens. C'est sûr, ça semblait tout petit tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça que je pensais à un rat. Peut-être que les loups-garou peuvent attraper la rage. Il se passerait quoi si jamais tu chopais la rage ?

— Je te passerais par la fenêtre, comme j'en ai envie là, tout de suite, grommela Derek entre ses dents, à bout de patience. »

Bon dieu, pourquoi Stiles n'arrivait-il jamais à se taire quand son cerveau était en ébullition de théories totalement idiotes ? Bientôt, il plaidera pour la sauvegarde des insectes, car cela fera une réserve de nourriture pour loups-garou.

« Si tu as un rat un peu trop téméraire, il faut le faire sortir. Ça peut être très agressif, ces bêtes là et surtout ça transporte énormément de maladies, continua Stiles en faisant mine de se baisser pour de nouveau inspecter la table.

— Je n'ai pas de rat, Stiles. Maintenant, soit tu me dis ce que tu es venu faire ici — et pas pour chercher un hypothétique rongeur — soit je te fais visiter les escaliers de l'immeuble à coup de coups de pieds au cul. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose sur sa théorie du rat fougueux avant de la refermer aussi sec en se rendant compte que le loup-garou n'allait plus lui accorder une quelconque seconde de patience. Pris un peu de court, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de trouver ses pieds terriblement intéressants.

« Je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais, les blessures, tout ça, répondit Stiles, légèrement nerveux.

— Et, un coup de téléphone, ça ne te semblait pas plus judicieux comme méthode ? lança sèchement Derek.

— Parce que tu aurais décroché ? »

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'appuyer sur le bord de la table et de soupirer :

« Peut-être. Peut-être pas. »

Avant que Stiles pût ajouter quoi que ce soit, il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe, le faisant sursauter, reculer, de quelques pas en direction de Derek. Ses pieds rentrèrent en contact avec les siens ce qui le fit tomber, dos contre terre alors que le lycanthrope ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, perplexe. L'équilibre n'était plus au programme à l'école ?

Bouche béante et yeux écarquilles, l'adolescent fit enfin connaissance avec son agresseur. Il avait au moins raison sur un point : ça avait la taille d'un gros rat, le côté mignon et la propreté en plus. Et des poils. Des longs poils roux, ainsi qu'un collier noir autour du cou.

« Tu as un CHAT, fit Stiles avant de se relever, appuyant fortement sur le dernier terme tellement il trouvait cela totalement improbable.

— Non.

— C'est un CHAT, ça.

— Oui.

— Donc, tu as un CHAT.

— Non. »

Stiles posa les yeux sur le loup-garou puis sur l'animal qui se grattait derrière l'oreille gauche avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur l'homme.

« C'est un CHAT qui est chez TOI donc..., commença l'adolescent. Non sérieusement, tu as un CHAT ?

— Tu vas arrêter de crier ce mot à chaque fois que tu le prononces ? fit doucement Derek.

— Oui, mais c'est un CHAT ÇA.

— STILES !

— Derek Hale, le loup-garou qui est toujours de mauvaise humeur, a un petit CHAT chez lui ? résuma l'adolescent en pointant l'animal d'un doigt accusateur.

— Toujours de mauvaise humeur ? rétorqua sa vis à vis, incrédule, omettant volontairement le reste de la phrase. »

Stiles s'agenouilla devant l'animal avant de tendre la main pour lui gratter entre les oreilles. La bête rousse et sournoise accueillit avec gaieté de coeur le geste de l'humain avant de se frotter contre sa jambe et de ronronner.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir un chat... chuchota Derek avant de passer sa main sur son visage d'un geste fatigué.

— Ce n'est pas le fait que tu en aies un. C'est le fait que tu ne veuilles pas que cela se sache, expliqua calmement l'adolescent en se relevant. Avoue-le. Tu n'as pas envie que Scott l'apprenne, hein ? Qu'un grand méchant loup comme toi possède un adorable chaton pour ses longues soirées ennuyeuses de loup-garou acariâtre ?

— Un : je ne suis pas acariâtre. Deux : Que je possède ou non un animal de compagnie, ne te regarde en rien. Maintenant que tu as vu que je vais bien et que j'ai en plus un gardien à quatre pattes, dehors.

— Tu es vraiment parti à New York ? demanda Stiles, en plissant les yeux, légèrement soupçonneux. »

Derek ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, optant pour un regard menaçant qui ne fit absolument pas son effet vu que l'adolescent se baissa pour ramasser l'animal et le poser sur la table afin de lui caresser allègrement le dos.

« Alors est ce que le loup-garou te donne de bonnes croquettes ou il préfère que tu chasses toi-même ta nourriture ? Moi, j'aime pas trop les chats. En fait, si, je les aime bien. Mais tu vois, avant j'avais un boa. Et les boas, ça ne joue pas avec les chats. Mon boa avait mangé le chat de la voisine par accident. Enfin, par accident. C'est ce qu'il disait, le boa, tu vois. À mon avis, il avait très faim vu que j'étais parti chez ma grand-mère et que mon père avait oublié de le nourrir toute une journée. Alors j'imagine que dans sa petite tête de reptile, il avait pas trop réfléchi à ce qu'il devait faire et à manger ce pauvre Mistigri. En plus, il était bête ce chat. Il essayait d'attraper l'eau qui coulait du robinet. Ce n'est pas une grande perte pour la communauté des félins. Mais toi, tu es le chat d'un loup-garou quand même ! Comment tu vas l'annoncer aux autres chats du quartier ? Tu crois qu'ils vont flipper et te laisser les souris qu'ils attrapent ? Mais s'ils te proposent des rats, surtout les mange pas. C'est rempli de microbes, ces bêtes-là. Quoique, les souris aussi. Mange des croquettes. C'est mieux, les croquettes. Derek, il faut que tu lui prennes des croquettes !

— Tais-toi. Pour l'amour du ciel, tais-toi. Tu devrais t'enregistrer et écouter comment tu peux être un véritable moulin à paroles. Quelqu'un va finir par littéralement te bouffer de rage.

— Vu que tu arrives à ne pas me bouffer de rage comme tu le dis, je ne risque pas grand-chose des autres grands méchants loups, non ? Parce que comme tu es un Alpha, je devrais plus te craindre que les autres de me manger tout cru. D'accord, tu dois avoir une résistance nettement plus élevée, mais tu vois, je préférais affronter un Oméga qu'un méchant Alpha super en rogne. Parce que les Alpha en rogne, certes, j'ai connu que Peter, mais je suppose que c'est pas très joli à voir ou à entendre grogner quand ça veut être très très méchant. Mais tu vois, toi, tu peux grogner, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Disons que je n'ai plus peur de toi. C'est vrai qu'avant, j'avais les jetons dès que je te voyais. J'avais peur que tu me transformes comme Isaac ou Erica. Mais peut-être que tu as pas envie de le faire, car tu te dis que je suis tellement éprouvant dès que je me mets à parler que tu ne voudras jamais de moi dans ta meute. Parce que tu vas vite te fatiguer à me grogner dessus dès que tu voudras que je me taise. C'est pas bon la fatigue pour un Alpha, non ? C'est un moment dangereux où un autre loup-garou pourrait tenter de te renverser et de te prendre ton côté Alpha. »

Derek écouta attentivement les balbutiements de Stiles sur la condition des loups-garou Alpha avant d'afficher un sourire ironique.

« Si un autre loup-garou veut me tuer pour prendre ma place, il le fera même si je suis en pleine forme, murmura le loup. Seul ou en meute. Loyalement ou non.

— Et puis qui s'occupera du chat ? s'enquit Stiles en fixant ledit animal, d'une voix terne. Parce que même si c'est des animaux très indépendants, ça peut très vite s'attacher et dépendre d'un être humain. Et ça peut même devenir fou quand leur maître disparaît. J'ai lu ça dans un livre quand je cherchais un animal de compagnie. C'est comme ça que j'ai choisi le boa plutôt qu'un chat. Je n'avais pas envie que mon animal soit chagriné de mon absence. Puis, je voulais quelque chose de différent parce que, dans ma rue, soit les enfants avaient des chats ou des chiens, ou bien des hamsters ou des oiseaux. j'aime pas les oiseaux. Trop bruyant. Je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt à entendre quelqu'un de plus bruyant que moi. »

Derek Hale fixait le jeune homme du coin de l'oeil tandis qu'il continuait sa harangue. Le chat s'était assis devant l'adolescent et tout comme son maître, le regardait attentivement, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement ses paroles.

« Alors, peut-être que ce chat est juste là pour de la compagnie, mais c'est aussi un être un peu sensible. Bon, je ne dis pas qu'il ne peut pas s'en foutre que tu sois là ou pas, parce que là aussi, il y a des chats qui sont vachement ingrats. Le chat de Lydia par exemple, une horrible bête tigrée grise super moche allait d'une famille à une autre, d'un moment qu'elle avait à manger. Non, mais sérieusement, c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas de chats. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. »

Derek approcha doucement sa main du bras de Stiles, sans vraiment d'idée précise de ce qu'il voulait faire exactement. Juste, être proche de cet adolescent en pleine perdition dans son discours sans queue ni tête. Toucher du bout des doigts cette logique qui lui paraissait presque chimérique.

« Un jour, ma mère m'a dit que mon boa s'était enfui de son vivarium alors que j'étais à l'école. Je me souviens très bien de ce jour-là. J'ai demandé à Scott de m'aider à trouver ce stupide boa sous une pluie à faire patauger un boa ,justement, dans la boue. Mais on l'a pas retrouvé. J'étais triste. Puis, en grandissant, j'ai compris qu'en fait ma mère l'avait retrouvé mort et elle avait pas voulu me le dire. Alors, elle a inventé cette histoire de fuite pour que je ne sois pas triste. Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente même si je mens souvent. Mais je mens seulement pour éviter de blesser les gens parce que, je n'aime pas ça. Vraiment je n'aime pas ça du tout. Comme me retrouver en retenue avec Harris mais ça, j'y peux rien. Je crois qu'il me hait. Est ce que quelqu'un peut vraiment haïr quelqu'un à ce point, je me le demande. Quoique, ce n'est pas logique. S'il me haïssait vraiment, il ferait tout pour éviter de voir ma tronche pendant encore deux heures après les cours. Puis, il a écrit sur une de mes évaluations que j'étais le chat de Schrödinger : un élève à la fois très très intelligent et très très stupide. Et je me suis demandé si c'était alors possible d'avoir peur de quelqu'un tout en voulant à tout prix être avec lui. Parce que...cette sensation, elle est tout de même super bizarre, non ? C'est comme si ce chat voulait manger une souris tout en voulant lui faire un câlin, car il sentirait qu'elle en avait besoin avant de mourir. C'est bizarre, non ? »

Stiles se tourna vers Derek avant de revenir sur le chat. Le loup-garou attrapa doucement la main de l'adolescent et avant même qu'il ait pu réagir ou le repousser, il le souleva doucement du sol pour l'asseoir sur le bord de la table. Stiles se retrouva avec le loup-garou entre ses jambes, les mains posées à plat contre la table. Le chat se dirigea vers le canapé avant de s'y lover sans demander la permission à qui que ce soit. Les yeux sombres de Derek fixèrent ceux intimidés de l'adolescent avant de murmurer :

« Je ne suis ni un chat, ni un boa, ni un oiseau, ni un hamster. Pas même un chien. »

Stiles fit mine de répliquer, mais le loup-garou posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Ni un rat, ni une souris, ni quoique ce soit dans ta longue liste insupportable d'animaux. »

L'adolescent acquiesça doucement sans réussir à le quitter des yeux.

« Je suis un Alpha. Juste un Alpha.

— Un grand méchant loup...Alpha, compléta Stiles d'une voix tremblante, ayant toujours le doigt sur les lèvres. Un loup-garou. »

Quand Derek brisa la distance qui les séparait, le chat s'était déjà assoupi. Stiles sentit son coeur défaillir et, s'il avait été debout, ses jambes l'auraient certainement abandonné. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire. L'Alpha de Beacon Hills l'embrassait avec passion, la main posée derrière la nuque de Stiles tandis que celui-ci n'osait pas bouger de cette position, assis sur la table.

Cette nuit-là, Stiles avait juste voulu savoir si le loup qui lui parasitait l'esprit depuis des mois allait bien.

Oui, il allait bien. Il avait un chat.

Et surtout,il avait Stiles.

**Fin**


End file.
